It is not that I hated you
by minatomachi
Summary: Why exactly did Suoh avoid Nokoru when they first met? SuohxNokoru CSD CCD Clamp School Detectives
1. Let's have some cake!

Hi there! This is my first fic and English is my second language, so please be indulgent!

I really should be doing something else, but I couldn't resist. You see, nobody else seems to be writing this fic in my place, and it is begging to be born… TʌT

I promise to complete this fic, because it can be so frustrating when other authors don't (Rosethorn2, won't you pleaaaase finish Himitsuuuuu? °~°)

Warnings: shounen ai: boy x boy relationship. Don't like, don't read. Nothing graphic. Please note that characters are in high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp School Detectives, or I would make it approximately 10 times longer.

Chapter 1 – Let's have some cake!

All was as usual in the Student Council Office. Suoh was reading through bulky documents while keeping and eye on Nokoru and another on the door (in case some kidnapper should enter). Akira, who apparently did not place his trust in calculators, was doing complicated divisions with a simple abacus.

And Nokoru, ignoring his piles of paperwork, was vaguely thinking of composing an essay titled "One Hundred And One Ways To Annoy Your Secretary, Or How To Render Suoh Mad By The Repeated Avoidance Of Paperwork Using The Most Absurd Pretexts".

As said, all was as usual.

But Nokoru could not help noticing their smooth routine going slightly off track when Suoh proposed to fetch them some tea and cake.

Turning from the window, Nokoru stared at the secretary, then at the clock. It was barely one thirty in the afternoon. And Suoh never _ever_ suggested anything that involved taking a break. Largely, it was to be suspected, because Nokoru could take about 15 breaks a day without any prompting.

- What did you just say, Suoh?" he asked to make sure.

- I said I baked a cake, and what about some tea to go with it?" Suoh said, punctuating his answer with a _genki_ smile that was _so_ not Suoh.

Okay. Something's not right, thought Nokoru, but he had no time to say anything before Akira spoke up, almost snapping at them:

- Takamura-senpai! Do not distract Kaichô from his paperwork! And Kaichô, do not even think of taking a break this soon! You have been goofing off all week, and those papers need to be signed by tomorrow!

Nokoru turned his head from one to the other, dazed. WHAT was going on? Had his two friends been interchanged somehow? Were there aliens on campus?

Then he noticed Akira's cheek puffing out of control. And next moment, both boys were laughing their heads off.

- April Fool, Kaichô," Akira gasped.

- You… you should have seen your face…

Suoh was almost sobbing with laughter. Nokoru smiled, enjoying the joke.

- I see. It IS the first of April. But I honestly thought a mad scientist had interfered with you.

The next minute his smile turned briefly into a smirk, then he put on a serious face.

- Suoh," he began.

- Yes, Kaichô?

- You always keep your word, don't you? It is part of your code of honor, isn't it?

- Ye-yes," stammered Suoh, startled by the question.

- And you just said you were going to bring us a cake you baked, didn't you?

Nokoru was all fluttering eyelashes and angelic smile. Whereas Suoh's face turned horrified, in an I-don't-know-how-to-bake-a-cake-and-it-would-take-me-ages-anyway kind of way. But Nokoru had him trapped.

- I'll go with you," Akira suggested quickly.

But before Suoh had time to breathe, Nokoru parried instantly.

- Oh, but Akira, didn't you just say paperwork was the priority right now? You can't expect me to trudge and slip away yourself, can you?

Akira had the good grace to laugh.

- Too bad, Takamura-senpai," he said with a sympathizing expression. "Good luck."

- Luck?" Nokoru repeated innocently. "He said his cake was already made. He needs no luck. Well, Suoh, are you going?"

Suoh had no choice but to comply, though he felt very much like a deer caught in headlights.

As he turned to close the door behind him, however, Nokoru gave him a smile, this time a genuine, warm smile.

- And I'll have the paperwork finished by the time you come back," he promised.

Suoh, surprised for a second, smiled back his small, almost invisible smile that managed to make a whole lot of difference to his face.

After all, reflected Nokoru, it wouldn't do to tease the secretary to death.


	2. Dratted Cake

Chapter 2 – Dratted cake…

Disclaimer: Same old

After a moment of panic, Suoh took hold of himself. Where and how to bake a cake? His ninja training did not involve cooking. A serious flaw, he reflected, when his One belonged to a family well-known to be composed of impossibly intelligent gourmets who knew every way to twist others around their little finger. Furthermore, cooking classes happened to clash with his course on "Analysis of the themes of exile and loss in 11th century Japanese literature"(1).

Sure, there were rooms in the campus designed for cooking classes and he could probably find an empty one, but that would not take him very far.

He _would_ keep his word, and not simply buy a cake.

But what would he do?

Two minutes later, he was sprinting off, an idea having sprung into his mind.

- Here you are, Kaichô, Ijûin," Suoh announced, entering the student council room with a trolley on which were placed tea and an angel food cake.

A pale golden, saliva-inducing, perfect angel food cake, still warm.

- Suoh!" Nokoru exclaimed, at a loss.

He had not expected Suoh to produce a cake that actually looked like one, and certainly not inside of an hour. Yet he was sure Suoh had stuck to his word.

"There Be A Trick To It", he thought.

Meanwhile Akira's eyes were gleaming to the point of invading his face and he clapped his hands madly, pachipachipachi.

- Amazing, Takamura-senpai!

Suoh smirked. Managing to make Nokoru look nonplussed felt _nice_.

Still dubious, as if he expected the cake to taste salty instead of sweet, Nokoru served himself, then took a small bite.

- It's good, actually," he said, obviously surprised.

- Actually?" Suoh teased.

- It tastes like Duklyon's angel cake, I think," Akira declared.

Suoh nodded.

- It comes from there. But I _did_ bake it. I asked Higashikunimaru-senpai, who works there, to let me put it in the oven and take it out afterwards.

- I see," Nokoru said. "_That's_ the trick."

- Ooooh, that's amazing, Takamura-senpai!

Suoh managed to keep a straight face. Akira did tend to repeat himself, but his ever-readiness to praise others was one of the things that made him most admirable, in Suoh's opinion.

- Their cake is not as good as yours are," he assured the treasurer truthfully.

(1) Er… I know nothing of Japanese literature…


	3. Enter the Irritating OC

Chapter 3 – Enter the irritating!OC

Nokoru was still elegantly stuffing himself with angel cake when there was a knock at the door.

- Come in," he said cheerfully.

And then, an angel did come at the door.

She had vaporous blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and the school uniform only made her more beautiful (in fact, she looked somewhat like a feminine version of Nokoru, minus his impish devil's horns).

But since Nokoru was much too much of a gentleman to stare at a lady, and since Akira cared for only one lady and Suoh hardly cared for ladies, all three welcomed her as they would have any other student.

Miss Perfect walked to them quietly, and the breeze from the window gently ruffled her hair.

- Welcome to the High School Student Council," Nokoru said, taking her hand and inclining his head. "I do not have the great honor of knowing you. Would you tell me your name?"

Suoh and Akira stared at Nokoru, surprised. It was a well-acknowledged fact that Nokoru knew the looks, name, handwriting, voice, tastes and history of every girl and woman on campus.

- My name is Uttôshi Manuke (1). You, of course, are Imonoyama Nokoru-san. And you must be Takamura Suoh-san and Ijûin Akira-san? I just arrived on campus today. That is why I came to you. In fact, I feel a bit lost in this immense school, and as I have not had time to make friends yet, I wondered…

- Of course, Uttôshi-san," Nokoru replied brightly. "We would be pleased to show you around. I could give you a quick tour this very afternoon, if it were convenient to you."

- Oh, yes, Imonoyama-senpai! But please feel free to call me Manuke!

Suoh gave a mock sigh. Nokoru would do no more work today. But he _had_ finished the pile on his desk, as promised.

- See you tomorrow," he said.

- Have fun!" Akira waved.

And they were gone.

But not before Uttôshi had thrown towards Suoh a look that felt like a challenge.

(1) Means "annoying prat", or the closest I could come to it.


	4. Mokona?

Note: This isn't exactly a crossover, but it will help your understanding of the next couple of chapters if you know Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Tokyo Babylon.

Chapter 4 – Mokona?

Nokoru bounded on the stage, all enthusiasm and determination, and exclaimed:

- Sakura-hime! I will find your feathers, no matter what!

- Shaolan-kun…" answered Uttôshii, her eyes glittering softly.

There was a pause.

- Come on, Suoh", Nokoru hissed. "It's your turn!"

- That's… great… Shaolan-kun…" mumbled Suoh, who was at that moment the very image of despair.

Despair wearing rabbit's ears, plushy white clothes and a red jewel on it's forehead.

- Takamura-san," Pettoni Kujaku (1), the girl at the head of the Drama Club ventured shyly, "I think you should put a little more enthusiasm in your voice, you know… After all, Mokona is supposed to be always jumping around and smiling…"

- You can do it, Takamura-senpai!" Akira said, smiling broadly and bouncing on the balls of his feet without even noticing.

- Give me a break", Suoh groaned, his head lowered. "Why do I have to play the role of that silly white-bun thing?"

- Well, let's see what you can do as Kurogane, Ijûin," suggested the turquoise-haired girl. "What was your first line?"

- Jee, why do we have to travel with that silly white bun?" recited Akira with an abundance of joy discernible in his every feature and tone of voice.

Kujaku sweatdropped.

- I think the roles may be somewhat ill-distributed… Although you, Imonoyama-senpai and Uttôshii-san, are just perfect as Shaolan and Sakura… You will simply have to practice, Takamura-san, Ijûin-kun…

"I will simply have to find some place to drown myself", Suoh reflected darkly.

- Next is the scene where we go in search of feathers at the bottom of the lake, is it not, Pettoni-san?" asked Nokoru at that moment, leafing through his script.

- Yes, but first, Mokona teases Kurogane," answered Pettoni.

"Oh, why, WHY did I ever agree to do this?" was the thought that ran through the said Mokona's mind.

He remembered very well the fateful day when Nokoru, leafing through the bulky correspondence (it could be called bulky when it towered to the ceiling in six great piles, could it not?), had come across a letter from the Drama Club.

- Suoh, Akira, the Drama Club wishes to play "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle", he had announced.

- Why do they consult us, Kaichô?" Akira had asked in surprise. "The Drama Club can play what they choose, can they not?"

- Yes, but they want it to be a special event joining the entire High School Division," Nokoru had explained. "They suggest that the roles be attributed at random among all the high school students, and that it be played in honour of the authors' twenty-first anniversary".

- Oh, I see! It is a nice idea, Kaichô. I think the students will like it. But if the roles are to be attributed at random, we should at least make sure that feminine roles go to girls, and masculine roles to boys," Akira had suggested pratically.

- You're right. But I think it is a good idea, too. And it has been too long since the last festivities.

- It has been two weeks, Kaichô", Suoh had rectified.

- Two weeks are entirely too long, Suoh!

- So, you intend to give your okay?" The secretary, who as such had read the letter before Nokoru and knew it was signed mostly by girls, had spoken without great surprise.

- Yes, I do," Nokoru had answered. "And we will have to go see it, too. So mark that evening in our calendar as officially paperwork-free, Suoh."

Suoh had smiled.

- All right.

But it was NOT supposed to result in this.

"This" being the following distribution, which had had the blue-haired teen shivering as soon as he had set eyes on it:

Shaolan: Imonoyama Nokoru

Sakura: Uttôshii Manuke

Kurogane: Ijûin Akira

Fai: Sumeragi Subaru

Mokona: Takamura Suoh

The Dimensional Witch : Kyogoku Midoriko

The great big shining fish in the lake : Sumeragi Hokuto

The pyromaniac dancing rabbits: various students from the Kindergarten Division

Suoh had put his foot down at once.

- I am not playing that role. In fact, I am not playing at all. And you should do the same, Kaichô. I KNOW I will never get you to do so much as sign a paper before the play is over if you get yourself into it.

- Why, Suoh, we cannot disappoint the ladies! And you would… be great… as Mokona," Nokoru had pleaded, his voice breaking with laughter all through his second sentence.

- Kaichô, I have schoolwork, training, and student council work to keep me busy. Without even counting Kaichô-chasing. I have no time to take part in a play!

- What, are you chasing me, Suoh?" Nokoru had teased, fluttering his eyelashes and taking a sexy pose.

- Why, yes, all the time…" Suoh had answered without thinking, before blushing furiously. "Kai… Kaichô! Not that way!" he had fumed.

- What way? Akira had asked.

- Never mind, Ijûin…" the secretary had answered very promptly.

- But maybe you are right, Takamura-senpai," Akira had added a little sadly. "Maybe we really are too busy to take part in a play. Although I remember when I played the Dukalyon against Twenty Masks thing in elementary school… It had made me nervous at first, but in the end it was fun…"

- I am not saying you should not do it, Akira…" Suoh had protested.

- Ha! It is favoritism, favoritism, I say!" Nokoru had proclaimed, a hand on his forehead. "You are all ready to let Ijûin play, but I must work, work till I fall with exhaustion!"

- I am trying NOT to make you fall with exhaustion!

- Come on, Suoh, don't be a spoil-sport!" Nokoru had cajoled. "The ladies are all so happy to know that we will be playing! And the Drama Club puts such work into organising all this! We cannot let them down! And it will be fun!"

- You are free to do as you will, Kaichô, but I will not play Mokona," Suoh had protested more feebly.

- But nobody could play it as well as you!

Suoh sweatdropped.

- Kaichô…

- I am sure you would do it very well, Takamura-senpai," Akira agreed.

Suoh sweatdropped more.

Nokoru was looking at him with bewitching, magnificently blue, exotically beautiful elfin eyes. And just by his side were Akira's enormous, innocent, hopeful grey ones.

He was trapped.

- All right, I will do it," he agreed, although he was sure to regret it a moment later.

Well, at least he was not playing the crazy rabbits, he thought.

If that was any consolation.

After all, a marshmallow-cross-rabbit creature was hardly better…

(1) Her name means "a peacock for a pet". Because I so love the part of the manga where they exclaim incredulously "Pettoni Kujaku?" from the bushes they are hiding in.


	5. Blue and Yellow

Chapter 5 – Blue and Yellow

Very soon, the humiliation of playing Mokona was not the only thing bothering Suoh.

There was also the fact that, on pretence of needing to practice, Nokoru was seeing Uttôshii-san more and more frequently.

And also the fact that Sakura's sweet personality added to Uttôshii-san' utter beauty produced a rather stunning mix.

And also that Shaolan's determination added to Nokoru's natural gentlemanliness made him all the more seducing. Not to mention his sleeveless shirt.

And also that both of them were playing their roles with an all too convincing fervour.

And also the irritating knowledge that Suoh himself should not have minded any of this.

In fact, he didn't mind.

Definitely not.

Suoh knew he was not simply being blind concerning his own feelings. Of course he loved Nokoru; he knew that, had known it for a long time.

But the part of him that wanted to protect Nokoru, the part that wished his happiness above all else, was conscious that Nokoru falling in love with a girl worthy of him would be a good thing. It was enough for Suoh to be his bodyguard and to help him with his work (or, more exactly, to _make_ him work). At least he would stay by his side.

Suoh was intelligent enough to guess that their parents, their friends, to name only them, would ill accept that Nokoru get a boyfriend. Nokoru had a position to occupy in society, as a rich heir, as the school's future director. And Japanese society was unfortunately not known for its open-mindedness, whatever quantity of yaoi manga it produced. Being gay would bring Nokoru to no end of trouble, and Suoh could not find it in his heart to wish that he were.

Still, Suoh realized, being reasonable couldn't keep his heart from aching, even from this small bud of a relationship.

And it would only get harder to hide it.

- What is it, Suoh?" Nokoru asked concernedly one day when they were alone in the office, Akira having left early to cook his mothers' dinner. "You are not yourself, these days."

Suoh tried to smile.

- I am all right, Kaichô.

- But you look sad half the time when you think nobody is looking," Nokoru insisted.

- It is only the way I look, Kaichô. You know I never have sparkling expressive features like yours and Akira's.

- That's true, but…

Nokoru fidgeted uneasily.

- Is it… is it because we put pressure on you so that you would play?" He asked.

Suoh stared.

- Because if it is," Nokoru added quickly, "I am sorry. Really. I didn't know you would hate it so much. I… I thought it would be fun…"

- I don't hate it, particularly," Suoh assured him.

His smile was real, this time. Somehow, it warmed his heart that Nokoru cared about his well-being, even if it was only as a friend. Nokoru saw the smile and hugged Suoh, letting go quickly.

- Well, if something is wrong, you can always tell me, okay?"

The following day was a Saturday, and it had been decided that a general repetition of the play would take place. However, poor Pettoni still had a lot of problems to solve. One of the most important being that the boy playing Fai, Sumeragi Subaru, kept missing repetitions.

- Well," Pettoni summed up after the first scene, "Takamura-san and Ijûin, you're getting better."

Pettoni let out a small sigh. Getting less bad would be nearer the truth, but it was better not to say it.

- As for you Sumeragi-senpai", she continued, "you seem to master well Fai's melancholy side. And your smile is fake, all right. But as for Fai's mischievous side, well, could you perhaps put a bigger effort into it?"

Suoh was only listening with one ear. He was hot in his costume and it made his mind all foggy. So it startled him when Pettoni half-shouted:

- Takamura-san! Pay attention, please!

He blinked.

- Sorry, Pettoni-senpai, what were you saying?

- I was saying we will now play the next scene. Get on stage, please.

He complied and they began.

- Shaolan!" he shouted, trying to make his voice sound as if he were truly alarmed, as if Nokoru had fallen from a window or something. "Shaolan! It's Sakura, she…"

- Sakura!" Nokoru shouted while running like mad.

- She is sound asleep!" Suoh finished joyfully. After all, playing pranks on Kaichô was not something he had never done.

- Haaaa…" Nokoru sighed in relief, crumpling on his knees.

Then he looked on Uttôshii's immobile face with adoration.

Suoh went stiff.

- Maaa, what a pain this white bun is", Akira mumbled half-convincingly.

But there was no reply.

- Takamura-san," Akira prompted in a whisper. "You should say "But I know Kuro-pon loves me" and go "chuuu!".

Suoh usually hated that part more than anything else. Not that he disliked Akira, but acting all emotional and kissing a person's cheek in public was not in his habits.

Without quite deciding to do so, he bended himself towards Nokoru and said:

- Shaolan was all worried for Sakura! He deserves a kiss! Chuuu!"

And he kissed Nokoru's cheek.

To everyone's surprise, including Nokoru's, the blonde boy immediately turned a violent shade of pink.

- Su… Suoh!" He stammered (cutely, in Suoh's opinion).

- Hum, you should not have changed the script, Takamura-san, but I admit it may be a good idea," Pettoni declared. "Let's keep it that way."

- WHAT?" Suoh and Nokoru exclaimed at the same time.


	6. Sandwiched Between a Fish and a Witch

XD I received my first review! Thank you, Ocean Starfly! It is so encouraging to know this story makes people laugh. And you took the trouble to review about every chapter, too…

By the way, everybody, please do not be surprised if I sometimes update older chapters without bringing notable changes to them. It is simply that, as I said, English is my second language, and I keep spotting mistakes and wanting to correct them. (But sometimes I am too lazy.)

Chapter 6 – Sandwiched Between a Fish and a Witch (hey, it rhymes)

As Suoh often had to explain to a bemused Akira, Nokoru was in fact a spring attached to a rubber band. He always rebounded. In seconds, his awkwardness at Suoh's unexpected kiss was gone, and his enthusiasm outgrew Pettoni's.

But Uttôshii-san, manifestly, was NOT pleased. The tightening of her lips and the scrunching of her eyebrows said as much. And suddenly, Suoh realized he did not wish Nokoru to go out with her, not only for selfish reasons, but because Uttôshii was not the kind of girl who could make someone happy.

It was like a flash of apprehension, and it made him forget for a moment where he was, the play going on around him, Pettoni's voice, his ridiculous outfit.

- Hey", came a quiet voice, unnoticed in the general noise, "are you all right?"

Suoh turned his head. It was Sumeragi Hokuto, the girl playing the role of the sun-like fish. She physically looked almost exactly like her twin Subaru, but her personality outshone his by far. Without mentioning her sparkling costume, which made Suoh's eyes water to look at it. But he had no time to answer before another voice spoke.

- Don't give up, okay?

Suoh stared at Kyôgoku Midoriko, at her green eyes, at her haughty face surrounded by blonde curls, which, Suoh realized, was somehow much nicer than Uttôshii's.

- I'd rather you had him than she", Kyôgoku went on.

- What? But…" stammered Suoh, "I'm not… I have to…"

- Oh, come on, don't be stupid", snapped Kyôgoku.

Suoh was dazed. He could not believe they were discussing Nokoru's love life while he was two feet away from them.

Hokuto's eyes were dancing with mirth and excitement and she opened her mouth to speak. Suoh gulped, feeling like he was about to be glomped by a giant fish. But Kyôgoku had not finished.

- I can't have him", she murmured. "But SHE's a pest. Always telling bad things about other people. I know I am not the most amiable person myself, but I was never that sneaky. I don't want Nokoru-san to end up with her."

But Nokoru could never believe a girl to be bad, reflected Suoh, starting to panic.

- I have to protect him", he whispered, his eyes downcast.

- If you went out with him, you could protect him!"

- Ooohh", squeaked Hokuto, dancing on her feet, "do go out together, do! It would be so hot! I wish Subaru would find a dashing young man, too!"

Suoh shook his head, getting firmly back to reality, out of the nightmare of vague fear and very definite embarrassment which had fallen on him since he had seen Uttôshii's expression and the two other girls had started on him.

- I thank you for your solicitude, Kyôgoku-senpai, he said in a tone of finality. But to go out with him would not be to protect him."

- To go out with whom?" Akira asked at this moment, a puzzled expression on his face.

Suoh jumped a mile. Now they were all looking at him, wondering what Akira was talking about. But Uttôshii, too, had heard Suoh speak.

- Go out with HIM?" She managed to jeer with an innocent voice. "Takamura-san, are you perhaps gay?"

The blue-haired teen glared and reddened in one.

- What? Are you?" Asked a confused-looking Nokoru.

Suoh HATED Uttôshii.

Unexpectedly, it was Akira who saved him.

- Of course not!" The treasurer answered in his stead, laughing as if the idea was preposterous. "He was giving advice to Kyôgoku-senpai, telling her it would be a bad idea for her to frequent a guy they were talking about. I wanted to know who it was. I apologise, Kyôgoku-senpai, Takamura-senpai. It was wrong of me to be curious and intrude into your conversation."

Akira bowed, looking truly apologetic. But Suoh knew his friend had lied, and that what he was sorry about was having inadvertently landed him into a mess. He had reacted remarkably fast, considering his habitual air-headedness.

Suoh looked at Nokoru and saw that he had believed Akira's tale. He breathed and threw a look of genuine gratefulness at Akira, who smiled.

- Well", Hokuto said, yawning yugely, "do we go on with the play or what?"

- Oh! Yes", Pettoni answered, startled. "Let's see, what was next…"

Suoh would have to find some way to thank Akira.


	7. Interlude 1

Interlude 1

Nokoru: Hmm, Suoh, Akira, don't you think this Minatomachi is making me look rather dense in this fic? Not realizing that Suoh loves me, _honestly_…

Akira: That's true, Kaichô… you are supposed to be a genius, after all… In the last chapter, she even made me quicker on the uptake than you!

Nokoru (sweatdrops): Yes, that did surprise me a little… I honestly thought you still didn't know what "gay" means, Akira…

Akira: What, doesn't it mean "joyous"?

BONK (sound of two heads hitting tea table)

Akira: I was joking…

UN-BONK (sound of to heads being lifted from tea table to turn towards Akira)

Akira: Well, you see, we live in a world created by Clamp, after all. There are gays right, left and center…

Nokoru (sniggers): And one-eyed people… And cute creatures…

Suoh (smiles): And outrageously beautiful people…

Nokoru: What, are you talking about yourself, Suoh?

Suoh (still smiling): No.

Akira (in his bubble): Ah, Utako-san sure is beautiful!

Suoh: By the way, Nokoru, Minatomachi-san is a woman.

Nokoru: WHAAAT? Is that true? What was I thinking? My full apologies, Minatomachi-sama! Of course, everything you write is perfect!

Minatomachi: He he… It does feel good to be a woman when Nokoru is around…

Suoh: I think it might actually be where women are concerned that you are dense, Nokoru…

Nokoru: (Silences Suoh with a kiss)

Suoh: (…!)


	8. Whatever Title Is Convenient

Sorry for the delay in creating a new chapter! I would need Suoh to push me to do my work.

I so totally love Clamp School Detectives I feel like erecting a temple to them. You understand that feeling? Like I'd want my walls to be CSD and my watch and my glasses and my computer. And why not the roads, they could be stamped with the school logo. And it is not even my absolute favorite manga. Those are Fruits Basket and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. So why do I feel more obsessed about this manga than others I like better? It's weird. Maybe it's because it's old and about no one knows it, and there are nearly no by-products, that I need to compensate.

By the way, pointing out my English mistakes to me would be welcome. I know they are there, but I cannot find them all.

Chapter 8 – Whatever Title is Convenient (I have no inspiration)

Suoh was surprised. After all the fuss about the play was finally over and done (much to his relief) and life went back to normal, Nokoru almost stopped seeing the beautiful Uttôshii, whose disappointment finally erupted in very public sobs that made her look like a poor abandoned princess.

The boy would have rejoiced, but Nokoru had become moody and irritable. It was unusual, but knowing him, Suoh finally guessed the reason. The self-sacrificing Nokoru would not become even friends with most people. Of course he would refuse to have a girlfriend. It was only because Suoh and Akira were exceptionally good at protecting themselves that they had been allowed to become close to the other boy, who, as he grew older and more astonishingly rich and intelligent, got to be targeted by an ever increasing number of kidnappers. Few of which had done much harm, thanks mostly to Suoh's skills and Nokoru's ruses. (One of which included making his captor convinced he really was an alien and his people back in space would be vastly furious if he was not released at once. That time, Suoh had been almost no use, except to keep the bad guy too distracted by the demolition of his men to think properly.)

- Kaichô", he began one day while Akira was once again absent and Nokoru was idly doodling.

- I will do the paperwork later, Suoh, leave me alone for once!" The blonde boy snapped, evidently unnerved.

Suoh raised his eyebrows.

- I was _going_ to say I'd like to help Akira get rid of his Nijû-Mensô problem, but if you are not interested, it is fine.

Nokoru looked sheepish.

- Sorry, Suoh. What made you think of it?

The blue-haired boy was certainly not telling he wanted to do Akira a service in exchange for having lied for him the other day.

- I simply think it is something we should have tried to remedy to long ago, he said truthfully.

- Akira wants to become a doctor, doesn't he?" Nokoru asked reflectively.

Suoh nodded.

- It seems such a waste, seeing as he is such a good cook," Nokoru sighed.

His friend smiled.

- It is such a waste that you will become director of this school someday, instead of working for NASA," he teased.

- And why should you want to become a bodyguard, when you're such a specialist at ancient Japanese literature? Which do you like best, by the way? Martial arts or literature?

Suoh wondered. He had never asked himself.

- I think I like kyûdô best," he said, thinking of the peace of it, the moment when nothing mattered but sending the arrow towards the target.

Nokoru smirked.

- Of course. Was it not when you were wearing that striking traditional outfit that Nagisa-jô first saw you and fell in love?

Suoh grimaced. Even now, he still reacted to that name, to the thought of that flowing lilac hair and that delicate frame. Though not for the reasons Nokoru had in mind.

- Have you heard from her recently?

- Not really. Kaichô, to come back to Akira...

- Yes?

- I think he is tiring himself out, trying to please his mothers like that. A busy student should not have to do that much housework. But I believe he can still bear with it. The stealing, however, is something that repulses him, in spite of his high skills for it. If we could make his mothers understand...

- Hmm, but how? They are so proud of him and want him to become like his father...

Nokoru was not really asking Suoh. He was deep in thought. Suoh hoped his friend would have an idea, because he came out blank himself. Sure enough, Nokoru soon remarked:

- His mothers are, well, not gifted as yours and mine with outstanding brilliance, are they?

That was extremely generous. Suoh doubted the two identical women had a brain cell between them. Nokoru went on:

- But his father is intelligent. Very much so, or he couldn't do his job. Akira must take that from him. And he seems to be a good man, from what we've heard. We could try to convince him. And maybe he knows how to make his wives change their mind about things. What do you think?

- I think you are right. We should try it, anyway.

Nokoru smiled.

- That's settled, then. I'll write him a letter this minute to ask for a meeting some day Akira will not be here. On the weekend, maybe. You think you can manage to find his address?

Suoh nodded.

- Weird as it is, letters addressed to Santa Claus find him.

- Oh. So_ that's_ what makes Akira still believe in Santa Claus!

They looked at each other. And managed not to laugh, just as if Akira were there.


	9. Seventh Anniversary

Konnichiwa! I know it's been a long time (I actually had time to forget how to use the site). Thank you, Lady Error, Midnight Leo and Raquelle, for your encouraging comments. Were it not for them, this story would probably have remained near the bottom of my priorities for a while longer. But don't worry: I promised I would finish this fic and I will. But I didn't specify when, did I? (Mwuhahaha).

The story is becoming more complex and serious, and having to juggle with all the various elements in order for everything to fall into place seems a bit daunting. Throwing in the Twenty Masks element has not simplified matters. Plot has never been my strong point (though by fanfic standards I suppose it's not bad, if you take into consideration that fanfiction is the kingdom of Absolutely‑No-Plot). But after the past months of playing the story in my head on and off, I think I'm getting there.

Chapter 9 - Seventh Anniversary

Suoh felt uneasy, standing before his older brother's tomb. Yet how many times, in the past seven years, had he thus stood here, wearing black clothes, watching the white lilies on the grey stone, yet with a peaceful heart?

Seven years already. Only seven years. Suoh didn't know which it was.

To the Japanese, the seventh anniversary of someone's death was the most important. Was that why, this time, it almost felt like it had only just happened? Was that why the grief and bitterness came rushing back, bringing pain to his heart?

Or had his serenity been recently shaken?

Over the last years, Suoh had felt so sure. So sure he would not suffer his brother's fate. So sure he'd be happy. His family liked him. His friends loved him. All were nice and considerate. All showed him respect, and he had felt free. He had had fun and laughed. He had studied and felt interest for things. He had felt alive, everybody's equal. His brother's story was sad, but it had no direct connection with him. It would not happen again. Not to him.

Why was that crumbling? Why was he suddenly worried at even the slightest fissure in the way he envisioned his future?

-Suoh. We are going back.

His mother's voice, impatient. She did not like being here. She hated remembering, except to praise her deceased son, the one who had given his life for his One, exemplifying the Takamura's spirit of sacrifice. But here, in front of this tomb, you could not smudge the truth, you could not remember only what made you feel well. This tomb was crude as death itself, yet not as cruel as the life before it.

He followed his mother silently, wishing someone other than his family knew about his older brother. The Takamura thought in a Takamura way. They rarely showed their feelings, when they had any. Nagisa-san had known, of course. That was what had linked them together from the moment they had set eyes on each other: the bittersweet comfort of shared grief. But Nagisa-san now lived far away, and Suoh did not wish to contact her. Why wake up the pain that had finally gone to sleep? Suoh wished Nagisa to be happy, far from the memory of the Takamura.

Of course, nagged a voice at the back of his mind, he could at least have told his two best friends, Nokoru and Akira. They both thought he was the eldest of his brothers. Which he was, now. But not from the start. Why had he never told them?

It had never mattered, he realised. He had been too busy being happy to dwell much on the past. That was a good thing. But what was it that kept him from telling them now?

Somehow, the thought filled him with dread...


	10. Do Those Clouds Mean Trouble?

Thank you James Birdsong, Ame and Guest for your kind reviews.

My English got better since 2010, so I made some effort to improve grammar in the past chapters, which is why I publish them again.

By the way, let me set something right, For My Conscience Compels Me. I said this is my first fanfic, and it is true. But I might not have mentioned that I am a published author (not in English obviously). And, no, you won't have heard of me, and no, don't even try asking my real name, or I'll write the story so Uttôshii Manuke becomes this fic's wonderful good-hearted main character (aren't you feeling horrified?), and Suoh a meanie who's just jealous of her. Ah, the power a writer has.

Chapter 10 - Do Those Clouds Mean Trouble?

Try as he might, Suoh could not shake the mixed feelings left by his brother's seventh-year funeral. He felt like a storm was brewing, and whether it was inside him or outside, he did not know.

It was all such little things, he could not feel sure whether his life was truly changing or he was imagining things. Sure, Nokoru was still not back to his usual self since he had stopped seeing Uttôshii with any frequency. Sure, Suoh's training was becoming more intensive now he was growing up. Sure, his mother had asked him to stop studying ancient Japanese literature, so he no longer had literature classes. But he could understand that decision: after all, literature was completely useless in order to become a bodyguard with ninja skills. Still, he had kind of believed he would be allowed to do what he wished.

Why had he thought that, he wondered? The older Takamura did not specialize in anything but martial arts. Did he think it would be any different for his own generation? Did he think his mother would be particularly understanding because of what his older brother had gone through? She always had shown consideration for his feelings, up to now. Not that Suoh cared overmuch about literature, anyway. He had simply been good at it.

Suoh could not pursue that line of thought any longer because at that moment, Akira entered the student council room.

"Good morning, Takamura-senpai", Akira called brightly.

Suoh smiled.

"Good morning, Ijûin."

"Where is Kaichô?" Akira inquired.

"Who knows? Investigating a cat ghost? Being kidnapped? Taxing my patience? Have a guess."

Akira laughed while Suoh went back to clicking at his computer.

"Takamura-senpai, are you perhaps out of temper?"

"No, I am only joking", Suoh reassured him without lifting his eyes from the screen. "But I _might_ become a trifle mad if he does not show up before the end of the afternoon."

"No clues as to where he might be?

"None, thank God. I am in no mood for a wild goose-chase."

Akira viewed the towers of paperwork, and sighed.

"Sometimes I kind of wish these papers would not need to be stamped by Kaichô before they go out", he admitted.

"You are expressing my one and only wish of the past years."

Akira laughed.

"Well, I will just get to work and add to those piles, I guess. Anyway, I have a hunch Kaichô will be here in time for cream cake."

"If it is one of yours, he undoubtedly will."

Akira blushed.

"Thank you, Takamura-senpai!"

Still typing, Suoh smiled. Akira's presence was relaxing. He had all but forgotten his worries.


	11. Uttôshi Strikes

Chapter 11 - Uttôshii Strikes

What Suoh expected was for Nokoru to come in the Student Council Office with an innocent face, as if he had not spent half the day goofing off. Or else to come bounding in enthusiastically with some new far-fetched demand from a distressed girl, such as searching for a silk stocking in which to store oranges. Thus missing on paperwork for the second half of the day, at least.

What he did not expect was for Nokoru to come in with a serious, troubled face.

- Suoh," he said, "could I have a word with you?"

- Sure," Suoh answered, surprised.

He exchanged a look with Akira, who seemed to be as much at sea as him.

- Then, I'll go fetch some tea, shall I? Akira suggested, belatedly understanding Nokoru expected him to leave.

Nokoru smiled.

- Thank you, Akira. That would be nice.

When the door had closed behind Akira, Nokoru faced his secretary again.

- Suoh, I've heard disturbing things concerning you. Would you answer me truly?

- Of course, Kaichô," Suoh answered, although he had no idea where this was leading.

Nokoru sighed, seemingly not liking the situation any better than he.

- A couple weeks ago, Uttôshii-san reported to me your rude behavior towards her.

"My rude behavior? What is he talking about?" Suoh's mind ran, trying to think what he could have done to offend Uttôshii. Granted, he did not like her, but had been careful never to show it.

Nokoru was going on.

- I was shocked that you had asked her to distance herself from me so I would have more time for paperwork. But I chose to ignore it, thinking there must be some misunderstanding, and knowing how unreasonable you can get about paperwork. Though I must admit I was very disappointed that you would offend a lady in this way.

"Whaaaat?" Suoh was thinking, his voice stuck in his throat. "I never said such a thing!"

But it was not over.

- Anyway I had no reason to see her much after the play was over, but to apologize for your rudeness, I took her to the café a few times without telling you. I did that because your friendship is important to me, and I didn't want to have to scold you for your lack of manners unless it became necessary.

In the midst of his horror, Suoh flinched at the word "scold".

Nokoru was sighing again and avoiding his eyes.

- But maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have addressed the problem from the start. For Uttôshii-san told me just now you didn't leave it at that. She said you noticed I was still seeing her and went to her. At first you were civil, then the dispute escalated and you called her a name _no woman should be called in this school_.

Nokoru was looking at him now, and his eyes were spurting blue fire.

- _Explain yourself_.

Suoh found his voice again.

- I never did any of that," He protested. "She lied, Kaichô!"

Nokoru looked both puzzled and sad.

- I would like to believe that, Suoh, but why would she? Have you done anything to cause her to hold a grudge against you? Anyway, I cannot see how any lady could do something so base as to make this up!

- It's…" Suoh started, then hesitated.

He could not very well say "It's because she sees me as a love rival", could he? Horrified, he caught the full cunning of the trap Uttôshii had laid for him. There was no apparent reason she would have lied, and Suoh would not disclose the real reason. Nokoru thought women to be angels; that he had put even the slightest, momentary doubt on Uttôshii's words was proof of how deeply he cared for Suoh. In Nokoru's book, there existed no worse crime than disrespect to a girl or woman. And Uttôshii had invented a scenario that seemed plausible coming from Suoh, even if Suoh would never have acted that way.

Nokoru was on the verge of tears.

- I knew you never cared about women as I did. I knew the whole detective thing bothered you. But I never thought you could be so ungentlemanly!

Suoh took Nokoru gently by the shoulders.

- Kaichô, I swear I am telling the truth! Believe me!" he asked desperately.

- How dare you lie to me?" Nokoru half sobbed. "While I was talking with Uttôshii-san, some girls nearby overheard us. They came nearer and claimed you had been impolite to them, too, though they had never dared complain before! Even if, for some unexplainable reason, Uttôshii-san had lied, why would they do the same? They are not even in Uttôshii-san's year!"

"Shitshitshit!" was all Suoh could think. "Has she bullied them, or bought them? This is a nightmare!"

Nokoru's stare hardened.

- You could at least have admitted the truth at once, and apologized! Maybe I could have forgiven you. But you'd rather I believed Uttôshii-san accuses you wrongly for no reason at all, wouldn't you? I DESPISE YOU!

Nokoru ran out of the room, banging the door behind him, and leaving Suoh still in a daze.


	12. Interlude II

Ha ha, I'm sort of leaving you on a cliff hanger with the previous chapter, am I not?

I think the interludes are the parts I like best. I hope you understand by now that the Nokoru, Suoh and Akira in the interludes are not the same as those in the fic… though thinking of that sends my head spinning.

Interlude II

(Sound of pen scratching paper)

Suoh (sounding wary): Nokoru, are you actually doing paperwork, or is what you are furiously scribbling some kind of new plan to save a damsel's peacock-in-distress?

Nokoru (still writing): Ha, ha, very funny, Suoh. No, I am actually writing a letter to the author of this fic.

Suoh (surprised): Really? Oh, let me guess. You mean to tell her how wonderful she is, and how perfect you find her fic. Since she is a woman.

Nokoru: Do I detect irony, Suoh? But you're mistaken, as a matter of fact. What I'm doing is politely and kindly asking of her that she never ever again make me hurt your feelings in a fanfic.

Suoh (thrown): ...

Nokoru: The idea that I would distrust you because of some silly rumour, really... There! The letter's done.

Suoh (embarrassed): Nokoru... you did not have to give yourself the trouble.

Nokoru (stretching): But that's no trouble! And I do intend to make it up to you.

Suoh: For now, I would rather you did your paperwork, to be honest...

Nokoru (full of enthusiasm): I know! That's it! To apologize for my fanfic counterpart's attitude, I'll check through the biggest, tallest, most impressive pile of paperwork ever seen in this office!

(Sound of a giant wave crashing against a cliff)

Suoh (sweatdrops): I appreciate your intent, Nokoru, but I really would rather you did not let a colossal mountain of paperwork accumulate with the sole objective of getting through it in one fell swoop. What about signing papers before they get a chance to pile up?

Nokoru (pouts): But that's no fun, Suoh!

Suoh (sighs): All right! I reckon it would take a miracle to get you to master that work method.

Nokoru (winks): Well, then I suppose I'll have to use another, FUN way of making this up to you?

Suoh: ...

Nokoru: By the way, Suoh, did you know you look adorable when you blush?


	13. Love's Labour's Lost

I hope you don't mind the darker chapters… From the start, I wished to classify this fanfic as romance/humor/drama, but ffnet only lets authors choose two categories. Anyway, I promise it won't veer into angst.

Thanks to all review writers! TheSardonix, to understand about Akira, you should read Twenty Masks, the cute two-volume manga centered on him and his girlfriend. In short, he's a prodigy masked thief, and nobody knows why he has two mothers. Concerning Suoh's brother, I invented him (do dead characters count as OC?)

Chapter 13 - Love's Labour's Lost

The next weeks were distinctly uncomfortable. Nokoru did not mention the matter again, but he mentioned hardly anything else, either; only speaking to Suoh when strictly necessary for the Student Council work, and then in an icy cold voice. Poor bewildered Akira did not understand any of it, but he accepted Suoh's and Nokoru's kind but firm refusal to explain the matter, and lived through the disagreeable ambiance that resulted. Seeing Suoh's suffering at Nokoru's haughty disdain, Akira did all he could to be agreeable to him, from concocting sugarless treats to doing more than his share of the work. It was truly a balm to Suoh's heart, and he was at least grateful that Nokoru had not disclosed the story to anyone. What would he have become if Akira, too, had spurned him?

For life at home was not rosy, either. Suoh was coming to fear that the indulgence shown him in childhood was vanishing as he neared adulthood. Though still only thirteen, he was expected, as a Takamura, to mature early. One thing after another was taken from him: his literature studies were dropped in favour of more martial arts and also gun-training, which he found he loathed; his leisure time and physical comfort dwindled as training at home got harsher; and kind words or smiles from his family got rarer as expectations of his capacities rose and his ambivalence towards the whole Takamura system made itself clearer. To top his family's disappointment, his naturally slender body was refusing to grow and muscle properly, making him look ludicrously frail and un-bodyguard-like in comparison with his cousins and even his younger brothers, though nobody took the trouble to inform him of how stunningly, distractingly beautiful he was. Other things he fought to keep, though it did nothing to help his relations with his clan: kyûdô, which he loved, but which his mother claimed he already mastered well enough; and his semi-long hair, which could obtrude his vision and thus pose a threat in case of danger, but from which he would not part, all the while feeling vain for caring so stubbornly about it. Though frankly, what would he look like with a military cut?

In an attempt to atone for something he had not done and win back Nokoru's friendship, Suoh worked hard for the Council. He refrained from any comment concerning Nokoru's paperwork backlog even though it implied receiving furious calls that asked why the documents were late and claimed it could not be the perfect Kaichô's fault so Suoh must be lying because he was behind himself. Furthermore, Suoh strained to be nicer than usual to everyone, especially to ladies, though he never could help wondering who the girls who had lied about him were, apart from Uttôshii. It did comfort him considerably that Uttôshii, herself, had just transferred schools following her parents move to Kyôto, putting a nice hysterical tantrum about it before she left, too, probably bemoaning love's labour's lost, or in this case, seduction's schemes thrown to the garbage. Suoh was no good at hating anyone and would gradually have stopped resenting her mischief very bitterly, if it were not his knowing that it made Nokoru and Akira unhappy, too.

So Suoh spent time in the infirmary reading aloud mindless chick-lit to an unfortunate, frequently bedridden classmate, and he patiently taught elegant somersaults to a shy girl who was laughed at for her clumsiness at sports. And he found he liked it, too. After having been a victim of cruelty on the part of some girls, it did him good to realize how sweet some others could be, how worthy of the consideration Nokoru bestowed upon their whole gender. And now he was no longer so aloof himself, a few girls who had admired him from afar as a kind of god were learning to lean on him as a simple friend, without that misplaced rapture that so annoyed him in fangirls. Now he had lost Nokoru's friendship, he was discovering he couldn't do without human warmth.

His efforts did pay, in some measure, though he was getting more and more tired, what with lack of intellectual stimulation, monotonous Council work, physical exertion, an overcrowded schedule, the emotional strain of always acting nice and trying to appear OK, a tense atmosphere both at home and in the Student Council room, and an uncertain future. Without becoming exactly friendly, Nokoru let his voice lose some of its cutting edge and he took the trouble of saying good morning and goodbye once again. Gradually, it got to a point where they could all hold an only slightly strained conversation, with even a couple jokes thrown in, and Akira breathed more easily.


	14. Sleeping Beauty

Thanks to the reviewers! What a compliment it is for an author when readers cry. By the way, I added a link towards a picture on my profile, it's a book cover that made me laugh when I saw it today: it resembles what Nokoru must think about me piling trouble on Suoh's head.

Chapter 14 - Sleeping Beauty

- Akira, have you seen my stamp?" Nokoru asked one afternoon, fumbling through the stuff piled on his desk.

- No, Kaichô", Akira answered.

Nokoru waited for Suoh to suggest looking in his wastebasket or under the tallest pile of papers to be stamped, or maybe in his plush penguin, but there was silence.

"Of course," Nokoru thought, "Suoh doesn't bug me anymore. How boring."

He lifted up his head, looking towards Suoh's desk. And had the surprise of seeing him with his head on his arms, fast asleep.

"Oooh, Suoh must be so cute when he sleeps!" Nokoru reflected while tiptoeing towards him, a finger on his mouth to silence Akira who had just noticed the scene, too. "Not that I care, of course", he reprimanded himself. "We're not friends anymore."

Why did it hurt so much to think that? Anyway, he'd just take a peep at his face.

"Poor Suoh, he must be tired to fall asleep like that - no, no. He can take care of himself."

Nokoru sighed. Why did he keep arguing with himself? The heart has reasons that reason cannot know, or something?

But he forgot all about keeping his feelings in check when he did get to see Suoh's face, plainly gripped by a nightmare.

Suoh tried to get out of the room, but there were no doors or windows. The lilac hair on the floor turned into tentacles that bound him in place. Was that bloody teen his older brother? But why was he raising a stick, ready to hit him? No, the boy had blonde hair. And blue eyes. And he was small, and slender. And the blood on his white shirt was not his own. It was Suoh's.

-Suoh! Suoh!" Nokoru called while shaking the blue-haired teen's shoulder.

- What is wrong, Kaichô?" Akira was asking, getting up.

Suoh's eyes popped open. He shot a terrified glance at Nokoru and pushed him away with one hand.

And Nokoru, being the klutz that he was, fell and hit his head against the border of a terracotta plant pot.

- Ouch…" Nokoru was trying to gather his wits, his head feeling like a bell that's just been rung.

-Kaichô!" Akira cried, "Are you all right?"

Suoh stared in dumb silence, getting out of the nightmare and into reality.

- I'm all right…" Nokoru said uncertainly.

Suoh found his voice.

- I'm… I'm sorry, Kaichô", he said desperately.

Nokoru smiled at him, though his face remained scrunched with pain.

- It's all right, Suoh. It's just my usual clumsiness, not your fault at all. And you seemed to have such a terrible nightmare…"

Akira took Nokoru's hand.

- Kaichô, can you get up? You must go to the infirmary.

- It's nothing, Akira," Nokoru protested.

- Probably, but you may have a concussion so it is best to check. And you do not want a bump, do you, Kaichô? We should at least get an ice pack.

- Okay…

Nokoru got up on wobbly legs.

- Will you be all right, Suoh?" He asked before leaving the room.

- Yes, Kaichô, please go to the infirmary!

- I'll make you a dream catcher," Nokoru mumbled while getting through the door, a hand pressed against the tender spot on his head.

Suoh did not know whether he wanted to cry or smile.


	15. Cold

I want to give Suoh a hug… he has such great potential as a character, hasn't he? I just realized this story begins April 1st, and now it's fall, and they're all still in the same school year as they were at the beginning (1st, 2nd and 3rd year of high school, what would be called middle school in Japan). Well, I'm lucky the school year starts in April in Japan, am I not...

Chapter 15 - Cold

After all, Nokoru did not come back to the council room that afternoon. Akira told Suoh he had no concussion, but the nurse had sent him home for the day with instructions to get some rest. Suoh was relieved. How would he have felt if he had caused serious injury to his One, even by inadvertance?

- I am home," he said in his usual formal manner when entering the spacious Takamura house.

He hung up his bag and made to remove his shoes.

- Welcome back," came his mother's cold voice, too cold.

Suoh glanced at her, approaching by little steps restrained by her kimono. Her eyes looked furious. Oh no.

- Suoh," she began with her pleasant but demented smile that did not appease his qualms in any way, "Is it true that you hurt your One today?"

Suoh gulped.

- It was an accident. He fell. I was half asleep. I only pushed him a little," he stammered lamely.

- Why were you sleeping in the first place? Why did you not have the sense not to assault your One? How come you did not at least catch him before he fell?

The voice was cutting now.

Suoh hung his head. Yet he did not feel bad. Not really. He had done nothing very wrong.

- Did you apologize properly?

- Yes.

- Did you take him to the infirmary?

- He… he went to the infirmary.

- Alone!

- No, with Akira.

- You should have taken him yourself.

Although Suoh's mind protested, "But he was in good hands with Akira", he chose not to say it.

- Suoh, your behavior today is a shame to the clan: there can be no worse crime for a Takamura than causing harm to his One. You are acting in a manner altogether too proud and independent for it to be excused at your age. Go kneel in front of the garden, and reflect upon this until morning.

Suoh did as he was told. He went near the zen garden, all dry, uninspiring raked sand and stones to him, and kneeled on the ground. It was late autumn, and the night was falling fast, which felt like a good thing. He did not want anyone to see his troubled face. He lowered it further, as if his tears would disappear that way. Which, of course, only seemed to send more water into his eyes.

He tried to reason with himself. This punishment was not so bad. Skipping one meal and facing a little cold, stiffness and lack of sleep were things his training should make him able to withstand with ease. And Nokoru, at least, had been willing and quick to excuse him. What a difference with his mother. Did his mother love him? Did anyone in this house love him?

He scrunched his fists on his knees. He would _not_ sob. Who knew who was watching? The Takamura sure could see without being seen, and Suoh still came nowhere near the skill shown by the adults of his clan.

But he was getting colder and colder. Why was he so cold? Sure, the night air was cool, and he couldn't move. But he should be able to face it better than that. Why couldn't he? Was he truly a failure as a Takamura?

He _liked_ being proud and independent.

Suoh shivered. He felt cold from the inside, now, so cold he thought he would never get warm again. But the night was only beginning. He couldn't do it. He wasn't hungry, but his empty stomach probably drained his warmth. He wanted to jump over the gate, run to Nokoru's house, and be petted with a big commiserating hug, thick and fluffy penguin-patterned covers and hot chocolate. Sickeningly_ sweet_ hot chocolate, with Dandies marshmallows. He had enough of pretending not to like sweets because the Takamura must remain healthy. Healthy was good, but as usual his family was too strict. But even he could not oppose the adult Takamura. Nor could the police, the yakuzas or any other person or group. If he rebelled, who could prevent them from keeping him shut up? Who could keep them from obtaining his obedience by menacing to hurt Nokoru?

Suoh shook his head. The cold and disappointment he was going through were getting to his mind. His family would harm neither him nor Nokoru. Not really. He wasn't some beaten, abused child from the news. And running to Nokoru now would only complicate matters, not to mention his relationship with the boy was strained. Why couldn't he just go through with this? The only thing he had to do was to wait. Surely he could do that.

But he was cold.


	16. Glorification of Soup

Thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter 16 - Glorification of Soup

Just when Suoh was feeling his worst, what seemed to be a jacket found itself on his shoulders.

- Wh… what?" He lifted up his eyes, amazed, but the night was dark now.

Surely only an older Takamura could have approached him without his being aware of it?

- Shhh, keep it low," came a voice he didn't know, crushing his theory and utterly befuddling him.

- Who are you?" He whispered, but that sent his teeth chattering.

- I am Akira's father. Nice to meet you. But drink this first.

A tall, warm thermos was thrust into his hand. Suoh wrapped both his stiff hands around it and gulped hot, savory soup before he even had time to recognise it as soup, forgetting everything else and almost scalding his throat. Oh, forget hot chocolate. Velvety smooth vegetable soup was heaven's nectar. Not before he had swallowed it all did his mind go back to working.

- Thank you," he said in a relieved, heartfelt whisper. "Would it be stupid to ask how you escaped detection coming here?"

- Yes," answered the man with a voice which seemed to be laughing. "Don't worry. I calculated it. We have about four minutes and a half left before anyone here is likely to notice me."

- But why are you here at all? And why this soup?" Suoh didn't get it.

- You wrote me a letter some time ago, didn't you? This is as good a time as any to talk. I _do_ tend to live at night. Though it's too bad I can't discuss with your blonde-haired friend at the same time, of course.

Suoh stared at the darkness, wrapping the jacket around him. How good it was not to feel the wind slip through his shirt any more. But what a strange moment for Akira's father to choose to talk to him! Suoh had to admit he had stopped expecting an answer some while ago.

- I am not a thief, you know," the man went on. "That is my wives' misconception. They do tend to get things wrong, now, don't they? I am actually a rescuer.

- A rescuer?

Suoh had never heard about such a thing.

- Yes. I sense people who need assistance, and go to them in disguise or in secret. The task is too big, of course, but I do what I can, which explains why I am almost never home. Hence my knowing you were in distress, and by assessing the situation, guessing what you needed most right now was a good serving of soup and a little kindness. Two kinds of warmth, what. Now, to come back to Akira, I believe my son has the same ability as I, and his wish to become a doctor goes towards the same trend. And, well, acting like a thief is actually good preparation, so I let my wives have their way for now, as long as Akira doesn't do real harm. He doesn't know anything, yet, but I promise you he soon will. In order to become a rescuer, he'll have to learn to keep out of the Sakurazukamori's path, for we are no match for him. And for that, well, he has to be explained what a dangerous murderer the Sakurazukamori is. I try to let Akira have a childhood as long as he can, you see, even though he may be exerting himself too much sometimes.

Suoh had listened, entranced, but the last sentence brought back his grief.

The stranger's voice - no, Akira's father's voice - made itself gentle.

- You're having to be grown up too soon, aren't you? But don't worry. If it ever gets to the point that you must escape the pressures of your clan, why, I am sure even the Takamura couldn't blame you if Twenty Masks were to steal you away - after all, nobody has ever succeeded in preventing him to steal something - or someone!

Suoh laughed softly, remembering the day Akira had stolen a chef for his mothers. But he realised it was true. What even the police could not do, Akira or this man could. Or maybe the school's director, Nokoru's mother - was it not the Imonoyama Group that gave the Takamura all its funds? Even in the worst case scenario, he probably would not be without help.

- Thank you", he said again.

- It is I who thank you for caring about my son's well-being," was the reply. "Now, I must go, and I'm afraid it's best that I take the jacket back. Don't give in to despair, boy. You'll be happy yet."

And he was gone.

But although the temperature had dropped further, Suoh found he was no longer cold from the inside. And that made all the difference in the world.


	17. Penguin Charm

Hum, I think I'd like to hug Nokoru, too.

Chapter 17 - Penguin Charm

The next day, Suoh used a free period in his schedule to catch up on sleep on the Council Room's couch. He had just gotten up to start on Council work when Akira bounded in with a joyful face.

- Takamura-senpai, my father came to see us yesterday! He had dinner with us! My mothers were so happy they both talked at the same time and we could not understand a thing. And he liked my roasted vegetable soup so much he took some with him when he left!

- That is great, Ijyûin! I am glad you could see him since he is so busy.

So that had been Akira's soup? No wonder it had been the most delicious thing.

Nokoru entered at that moment, and Akira told him the news.

- That's great, Akira! I'm glad you could see him since he's so busy.

Akira and Suoh looked at each other, and laughed, to Nokoru's perplexity.

- Takamura-senpai said almost exactly the same thing," Akira explained. "By the way, how is your head, Kaichô?"

- It's perfectly well. Oh, before I forget, Suoh, this is for you."

Nokoru plunked something in Suoh's hand and walked towards his desk.

Suoh looked at it. It was a hand-made dream catcher, complete with fake leather (Nokoru had of course become a committed vegan the moment he had realized female animals were getting hurt), penguin charms, fake blue feathers, and bits of sellotape and staples where Nokoru had evidently painstakingly struggled with it.

It was the cutest thing. And clumsy Nokoru must have spent his whole evening making it, in spite of his headache. Even at the moment Suoh was feeling most distressed, Nokoru must have been making this. And next had come Akira's soup. It was like his friends had been by his side, though he didn't know it at the time, though they didn't know anything.

- Thank you, Kaichô", he said, and meant it very much.

Nokoru smiled at him, and it was his first sunny smile in months.


	18. Sports Fest Looming in the Near Future

After the school play, here comes another classic to be found in just about every manga taking place in a school…

Chapter 18 - Sports Fest Looming in the Near Future, Like a Big Black Cloud on the Horizon

Nokoru was grumbling and whining and sulking (albeit in a cute, comical way, rather like a bunny that's been denied a treat). No, he didn't have piles of paperwork around his desk: he was having to participate in the school's Sports Festival.

- Suooohhh! Akiraaaa!" he lamented, his arms and head spread on his desk in despair, "Save me! Everyone in the school will see what a klutz I am! How will I ever become this school's director after this shame? I'll never have an ounce of authority. Students will rebel and the school will close. All because of this sports festival. Don't you see this tragedy must be avoided at any cost?"

Akira was both trying not to laugh and feeling sympathy for Nokoru's plight, which made for a rather twitchy facial expression as he said gravely:

- It is true that this year, everyone in the High School Division must participate in at least one event, which is attributed at random. And no cutting out of it this time by being coach or referee. But, Kaichô, did you not authorize all of this yourself?

Suoh put in dryly:

- Yes, he authorized it, but he may not actually have read the document before stamping it, Ijûin."

Akira smiled. He knew Suoh was only pretending to be annoyed.

- Nailed it," Nokoru answered gloomily (although it felt wonderful to have Suoh teasing him again). "And don't scold, Suoh: I learned my lesson well and good. In fact, I'll never forget it as long as I live. Even when I'm dead and in heaven I'll still cringe about failing to swim two meters at the time I was fifteen and nearly drowning in front of thousands of people, and wish I'd read everything CAREFULLY before using my stamp. Though I hope by then my stamp will be burning in hell."

- You can always pretend to be sick," Akira offered in a comforting tone (though with some hesitation, since he was so honest himself in spite of being a thief).

- Thanks, Akira, but that wouldn't do. A director who shirks what he imposes on others would be even worse than a director who can't swim, wouldn't he?

- You could take swimming lessons," Suoh suggested in his turn. "There are still two weeks to go before the event."

Nokoru stared at him dubiously.

- You know that no amount of lessons could change me from being a klutz. Unless a prodigy like you taught me, I suppose.

Suoh shook his head, embarrassed.

- I cannot do that, Kaichô.

Nokoru's face reddened.

- Oh, of course not, Suoh, I'm sorry, here I am complaining about having to do something you can't do! I'd forgotten you're not allowed into a pool because you risk having an epilepsy attack. I sure am glad you don't seem to suffer much from this epilepsy thing. You never had an attack at school, I think?

- No, I didn't have one for years so it's a very slight risk, nonetheless the school rules are that way. I swim at home though, so I'll be perfectly able to get you out of that pool if you do show signs of drowning. But what about you, Ijûin?

Akira smiled.

- Sure, I could teach him!

- You mean you could TRY to teach me, Akira. That's a wholly different thing. But thanks! I would appreciate it very much.

Suoh wondered how it was that Nokoru's smile could illuminate the whole council room. And then the smile turned on him and he was almost blinded.

- Suoh, you've been chosen for ping-pong, haven't you?

- Yes," he answered in a dispirited voice, wondering why, after having the most ridiculous part in a play, he had to participate in the most ridiculous sport.

- That's good," Nokoru said.

Suoh stared.

- And why is that?

- Why, because ping-pong is fun! And because it won't be too tiring. Hum, I mean, you've been looking kind of sleepy and worn, recently…"

Nokoru was fidgeting, trying to formulate things delicately while referring neither to their quarrel nor to the nightmare incident, but Akira helped him by putting in bluntly, his voice worried:

- I too am afraid you might be getting burnt-out, Takamura-senpai.

Suoh was surprised to discover he felt something akin to relief. He knew perfectly well he was heading straight for a nervous breadkdown, and dreaded the day he would collapse under the pressure, unable to do one more thing, unable to satisfy his clan any longer, unable to protect Nokoru, and about to learn whether his family cared for who he was or only for what he could do. But he didn't know his friends had noticed his near-exhaustion and worried about it.

Akira was going on, perplexed:

- Although, I don't know what's going wrong, exactly… Do your teachers perhaps give you too much homework? You should try and do less for the Council. I can do some secretary work.

- Thank you, but no," Suoh protested firmly. "Your hands are full as it is."

- Well, then, I'll do it," Nokoru offered.

Akira and Suoh both stared, incredulous.

- What?" Nokoru asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't have to train, cook or houseclean like you once I'm home. I don't have homework any longer because there is simply no teacher to be found with enough intelligence to correct it accurately. Besides, don't you remember there was a time when I filled all three roles of president, secretary and treasurer? And I bet printing and filing those papers, or whatever, is actually more fun than reading through them, looking for hidden traps like the one I just landed myself into with this Sports Festival! And you know what: I'll also build an automaton using a recording of Suoh's voice repeating, 'Sign the paperwork! Sign the paperwork!' That way I'll do my own part of the work, too. So, Suoh, you can lie on the Council room's couch and get some of the rest you need during that time.

Suoh was touched but also near hilarity, and could not help adding:

- And sleep to the sweet lullaby of my own voice saying 'Sign the paperwork' over and over again?

- Use earplugs!

- I could remind you to sign the paperwork," Akira offered.

- Good idea," Suoh agreed, "That way, instead of spending time building an automaton, you could learn to swim, or perhaps even (gasp!) actually sign the paperwork?"

- Tss, tss," Nokoru reproved, "None of you understands it at all. It has to be Suoh. Akira, you're much too nice and gentle for that. I'd get you involved in a game or a detective case or ask for tea and in three seconds you'd have forgotten all about everything else. Paperwork is Suoh's own pet obsession, against which all my guile amounts to little, and which nothing short of a kidnapping can distract him from. I bet even when he's fighting the bad guys, he still has paperwork at the back of his mind, thinking: 'Don't you dare keep Kaichô away from his desk by kidnapping him!' Besides, his voice has a perfectly cutting, chilling, final, do-your-paperwork-or-ELSE quality to it that cannot be resisted more than fifty times in a row.

Akira couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, and his friends followed suit, and oh how they laughed, while the students passing in the corridor heard the noise and wondered whether the school's three idols had gone crazy.


	19. How to Make the Most of One's Strengths

Do read _Ranma ½_, it's plenty worthwhile.

Chapter 19 - How to Make the Most of One's Strengths

Finally, the Sports Festival had begun. Suoh had won the ping-pong tournament, finding it just as fun as Nokoru had predicted, after all, and feeling relieved that he had given his family no reason to criticize his performance (he never would have heard the last of it if he'd failed at ping-pong). He wished one could fight kidnappers using ping-pong (in fact, Suoh was ready to bet he could).

Akira had participated in tea-ceremony combat, a crazy martial art derived from a manga called _Ranma ½_ that had the opponents using techniques like throwing tea spoons as if they were darts, banging each other with a cast-iron teapot and scratching each other with a tea whisk, all the while remaining formally seated. Akira had won by preparing such delicious tea his opponent had been distracted and had let himself be nearly strangled by a napkin.

But Nokoru's swimming contest was finally taking place, and Akira had informed a concerned Suoh that teaching the blonde-haired boy to swim was like trying to tell a washing-machine to dance the polka.

- He cannot do it, Takamura-senpai, and it is not for lack of trying!

Akira was worried, but Suoh reassured him.

- I have an idea," he whispered, "but do not tell Kaichô. I will not be watching the contest with you, so do not look for me."

- Okay," Akira agreed, startled.

While he was getting seated next to Utako, he wondered what Suoh had in mind. But soon he could only worry. There stood Nokoru near the other swimmers, getting in place, keeping a smiling and serene front as always when he was in public, just as if he wasn't about to get humiliated in front of so many people.

- Oh, poor Kaichô!" Akira whispered to his girlfriend. "He looked sick when I saw him this morning. His stomach must be full of butterflies. I wish we could have swapped places: he would have been brilliant at tea-ceremony combat, probably behaving like an angel with his charm full-on right up to the moment he blinded his opponent with tea powder. He may not be strong, but he is not helpless for all that."

Utako held Akira's hand tightly, glaring at the pool as if she could make it disappear. She was one of the very few people, and probably the only person in the Elementary Division, who knew about Nokoru being terrible at sports.

The signal went and the swimmers dived, Nokoru among them.

A bare moment after, there was another splash, and a high-pitched voice resonated in the stadium:

- Kyaaa! Help! I'm drowning!

Akira and many other spectators rose, trying to see what was happening. It seemed like a girl had fallen from the stands at the other end of the pool into Nokoru's lane, and was splashing about, unable to get out of the water.

And everyone saw Nokoru swimming like a penguin, faster than anyone else (including the lifeguard) in the girl's direction.

Nokoru's only thought was that he had to save that girl who was drowning. His instinct to save damsels in distress lent him the ability to swim.

But just when he was going to reach her, hop! She jumped out of the water like a dolphin and landed neatly on the pool's border.

And at that moment, Nokoru's hand touched the end of the pool.

He'd won, but that didn't register immediately. What did register was the girl looking down at him, in soaking wet blue pooffy dress and bow, with dripping short blue hair made darker by the water, and the most mischievous set of golden eyes. That was Suoh!

Suoh gripped his arm and pulled him out of the pool before Nokoru had time to forget how to keep afloat, then he shouted in the same high-pitched voice for all to hear:

- Oh, thank you, Nokoru-sama! But, my, I'm soaking wet, I must go get a change of clothes immediately!

And off he sprinted towards the hopefully empty restrooms.

Everybody was stunned, nobody but Akira and Utako understood what had happened, but all the judges agreed Nokoru had won in spite of the incident.

But no one was quite as stunned as Nokoru, who received his first ever sports prize in a daze, with the weird feeling he had just met a mermaid when he expected to be eaten by a shark.

And when he saw Suoh again (dressed as a boy this time, and outside the stadium, for Suoh wouldn't go back inside for fear of someone putting two and two together), he gave Suoh a great big hug.


	20. Valentine's Day

James Birdsong, it's a compliment that you read this fanfic twice.

I am publishing four chapters in a row - because they're so closely linked that waiting between each one would probably be annoying.

I changed the genres to humor-hurt/comfort and the rating to M.

Chapter 20 - Valentine's Day Is Either the Best or the Worst Day in the Year

But there was a disadvantage to being friends with Nokoru again.

They were talking again.

Which meant they could quarrel again.

All the more so since their initial disagreement had been shoved away rather than resolved.

It was Valentine's Day, in spite of the campus' eternal springtime, and Akira had just entered the Council Room to find Nokoru almost drowned under cards and chocolate boxes.

- Pheeew!" Akira exclaimed, "It is lucky you have been doing the paperwork more regularly lately, Kaichô, or there would not have been any room to move. Which mountain is yours?"

- This one," Nokoru answered absently while perusing a card, indicating the tallest pile. "Yours is over there, and Suoh's there."

Akira chuckled.

- Of course, Kaichô, why did I ask?

- Say, Akira, I even got cards from people outside the campus! This one's from…

Suoh came in at that moment.

- Good afternoon, Kaichô, Ijûin. Sorry for being late. I had trouble evading the fangirls. Were you all right, Kaichô?

- Yes, Suoh, don't you worry. And the work is under control, so lie down if you wish, unless you'd rather open your letters.

Suoh blanched at the prospect.

- No thanks. A charity can have the chocolate. I think I'm starting to understand how you feel when faced with a mountain of paperwork to peruse.

- Ooooh, will you then be feeling sympathy for my plight, Suoh?

- No way, Kaichô. If you don't want mountains of paperwork, then don't let the paperwork accumulate.

- Pfff! I get scolded even when I'm not behind, I see," Nokoru retorted, annoyed.

Suoh smiled and bowed.

- Sorry. I do appreciate what you are doing for me, Kaichô, it is a real help. Thank you.

- Kaichô," Akira asked, "you were telling me about that card you are reading. Who is it from?"

- Oh. Yes," Nokoru answered, embarrassed to broach the subject in front of Suoh. "It's from Uttôshii-san."

As predicted, Suoh went stiff, and Nokoru sighed.

- Don't worry, Suoh. She writes she's forgiven you. Let's forget about it all.

- Forgiven me, is it?" Suoh could not help getting irritated at this hypocrisy. "How nice of her to forgive what I have not done."

Nokoru stood up suddenly, the motion sending cards flying right and left, and walked up to Suoh with a determined, agitated look on his face.

- What do you mean, what you haven't done? You don't mean you are _still_ pretending she was lying for no reason? I thought you'd admitted to being guilty from the start! I thought you were simply being too proud to say so out loud and apologize as you ought!

- I was NOT guilty of anything, and Uttôshii-san is a nasty liar," Suoh countered, exasperated that the girl was still getting in the way of their friendship.

WHACK! Nokoru's fan hit Suoh hard across the face. Nokoru was staring at him, angry and disappointed, tears about to run from his eyes, his fan clenched in his hand.

And Suoh stared back dumbly, all his temper gone and replaced with a dreadful blank.

_Nokoru hit me._

The realization hit home, and so many feelings came to fill the blank that he ran from the room.

And Nokoru, letting his fan drop to the floor, fixed the door without moving, uncertain he'd done the right thing.


	21. Pain

Ouch, angstiest chapter yet.

Chapter 21 - Pain

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Suoh ran while his heart throbbed with pain, trying to drown his distress in speed while getting somewhere no one would reach him.

In some shadowy part of his brain, he knew he was overreacting. He knew a blow received in the middle of an argument shouldn't send him running from the building. He knew Nokoru and Akira must be confused and perhaps worried right now.

But he also knew with much more certainty that the fragile wall he'd unconsciously built as a rampart against his recently ever-growing fears had shattered: the thought that there was no reason Nokoru would ever harm him since he'd never harmed him so far. And now he found himself engulfed in disproportionate fear.

Panting, he entered the elegantly furnished school blimp, where no one would think of looking for him, where no one would go in by coincidence, and to which, indeed, only the members of the four councils had access. It seemed he could make intelligent choices even in the midst of turmoil.

He threw himself on the floor, put his head and arms on the couch, and cried like he'd never cried in his life, even when his mother had announced him, at age six, that his older brother had finally died because of that horrible person.

_Nokoru hit me. Nokoru hit me._

The thought would not leave him. It wasn't that it physically hurt. It did - a throbbing on his jaw line and lower lip, a salty taste in his mouth that meant blood - after all, Nokoru had been in woman-defending mode. But Suoh was used to getting bruises, cuts and burns while training. If Nokoru had struck him by accident, while gesticulating enthusiastically as he was wont to do, Suoh wouldn't have minded at all. He wouldn't be crying with grief and trembling with terror. In fact, he probably would have been able to evade the blow.

_But it was no accident. Nokoru wanted me to have this bruise. He wanted me to feel pain. Maybe he even wished he were stronger so he could hit harder._

Suoh sobbed, all the while telling himself ineffectually to cut the melodrama. He couldn't. He was nearly tired out, his mother didn't like him, his clan despised him, Nokoru was mad at him, he could not choose his future, he had no one to turn to, he'd get a scolding when he got home with puffy eyes, then he'd have to train although he didn't feel at all like it, then he'd have to go back to school tomorrow and face things, and maybe he'd have to live his whole life being hurt by the one he loved most. Like his older brother. Like some of his cousins. He couldn't take it anymore. He wished that horror he envisioned couldn't even be a possibility. He wished he could be someone else. He wished his heart would just stop hurting so. Even for a moment.

He'd never really understood why a Takamura was so completely helpless in front of his One. Now he understood better. If Nokoru wished him to suffer, or even simply didn't care that he suffered, nothing was worth fighting for, even his own security, even his pride, even his life, even making an effort for things to get better. There was no happiness outside of Nokoru.

Suoh had naïvely spent a good part of his life believing that being a Takamura was a blessing for the precious, unique bond it created.

But all too often it was a curse.


	22. Unease

Chapter 22 - Unease

Nokoru was pacing around the room, worried, trampling cards carefully written by ladies without even noticing. He half wanted to run after Suoh, but he had no idea where the boy would have sprinted off to, and no legs that could sprint that fast. And, frankly, no idea what to say once he'd have caught up with him.

- Kaichô," Akira said hesitatingly, trying to smother the tone of reproof in his slightly trembling voice, "admittedly I cannot understand what is going on, but that fan is made of wood, you know? I think you shouldn't have hit Takamura-senpai. Or it would have been better to just slap him with your hand, if you really had to…"

- You're right, Akira, I shouldn't have hit him at all," Nokoru agreed in a no less quaky voice. "I should simply have gone back to disdain rather than resort to violence to express my disapproval. I am sorry. It can't be a nice scene for you to witness, either."

- Don't worry about me, Kaichô, but what about making up with Suoh?

- But where would he be? I'm afraid it'll have to wait until tomorrow, Akira. If he even shows up.

But Nokoru couldn't bear the thought of being unable to do anything to ease Suoh's feelings before then. He couldn't forget the look of intense distress that had marked his friend's face. Oh, sod his own temper. He hadn't been on his guard, for he'd never felt the impulse to hit anyone before: he'd never felt such a sudden, crushing disappointment. But also, why did Suoh have to be so pig-headed about the matter with Uttôshii-san? If he'd apologized from the start, all three of them would have been spared a lot of suffering. He didn't get it at all.

_But wait_, he thought, _it's not often that I don't get something… what doesn't fit in all this?_

His reflection was interrupted by a knock at the door, which he opened looking rather more flustered than usual.

Kyôgoku Midori-san was there, with her blonde curls and her haughty green eyes that just now seemed a bit shy.

- Hum, happy Valentine's Day, Nokoru-sama," she said, handing him a pot of flowers.

- My, thank you, Kyôgoku-san.

Nokoru tried to smile, recognizing some of the pretty blue flowers the girl had planted for him to find, years ago. But he failed, and found a tear was falling on the flowers instead.

- Why, Nokoru-sama, what is the matter?" Kyôgoku wondered, her eyebrows scrunching with concern that boded ill to whoever was the reason of his grief.

- It's… it's Suoh… I quarrelled with him, and now I'm worried! He would insist on Uttôshii-san being evil, and I hit him and then he ran from the room! I wish I could apologize, tell him I went too far…

Nokoru was losing his countenance, something he almost never did in front of ladies. But then, he especially liked Kyôgoku-san. She wasn't as limp as some other people.

True to character, Kyôgoku exploded:

- WHAAAAT? You hit poor Takamura-san for that? But Uttôshii's a pest, everyone knows that! Well, maybe only every girl: she has the guys fooled well and proper, even the one with highest IQ, it seems! Why, she even asked me to spread ugly lies about Takamura-san, and oh didn't I give her such a resounding slap she never came near me again!

Her face changed, gripped with a sudden horror:

- Nokoru-sama, you don't mean to say some other girl yielded to her demands, and you believed a far-fetched story about your friend! Why, she was asking me to pretend he'd been groping me against my wish!

Something clicked in Nokoru's mind, and his anguish increased tenfold at the thought that Suoh had been wronged much more than he thought. Yet a piece of the puzzle was missing.

- But WHY did she wish to harm Suoh's reputation, Kyôgoku-san?" He asked, utterly confused.

Kyôgoku sighed with half-lidded eyes, her fists on her hips.

- If you don't get it, Nokoru-sama, it's not my business to tell. But go apologize to him AT ONCE!

_Oh, but where would Suoh be?_ Nokoru was nearly panicking. _Time to use those detective skills, it seems. But I haven't the faintest idea, and my brain's just not working, and there isn't time._

At that moment, a voice boomed on the room's speakers:

"THE BLIMP."

The director's voice. Bless his ever-watchful mother, always helping him out when he was in need, always chasing boredom with fun, his wonderful mother who had invented ice cream ceremony just for him.

Nokoru sprinted away, leaving the others behind without another word.


	23. Comfort

Isn't comfort a comfortable feeling?

Chapter 23 - Comfort

Nokoru paused outside the blimp to regain his breath. He was panting hard, and a vicious stitch burned at his side. Running hadn't really helped him get to apologize sooner, after all, since he was for the moment unable to articulate a sound. Why couldn't his physical abilities go up when he wanted to help his friends? He cared at least as much for Suoh and Akira as he did for any woman, after all. Well, you couldn't be gifted at everything.

Once his breathing had nearly come back to normal, he entered the blimp.

Suoh's tragic face turned to him, making his heart melt with sorrow, and he winced at the sight of the dark bruise and blood-stained mouth.

Nokoru went to sit on the floor near his friend, handing him a clean handkerchief to replace his wet crumpled one.

- I'm so sorry, Suoh. I learned from Kyôgoku-san you had been telling the truth. I should have trusted you. And even before that, I already felt ashamed I'd hit you. I behaved like a brute. Please forgive me?

Seeing Suoh could not stop sobbing, Nokoru took him in his arms.

- It's all right. It's all right", he intoned. "Gosh, Suoh, just slap me back and call me a blind fool. Don't cry."

- I'm… af… raid," Suoh sobbed, sounding nearly exhausted from crying too long.

- What are you afraid of?" Nokoru asked softly, still cradling him.

- I'm… af… raid.. of you.

- Of me!

Nokoru was nonplussed.

- But why? You're almost a ninja. You could crush me with your little finger if you wanted to.

- I… couldn't." Suoh's breathing was becoming more normal, and he quietly disengaged from Nokoru's embrace, looking depressed. "Takamura's can't hurt their ones, whatever happens."

- Why? Please explain," Nokoru encouraged gently.

He had a feeling Suoh had something on his mind that had been poisoning him for a long time. Better that he got that out of his system.

With tired-looking, slumped shoulders, Suoh began.

"People usually think Takamuras choose their Ones. We put it that way ourselves in order to keep trouble at bay. But in reality, it is a matter of fate. Once a Takamura sees his or her One for the first time, an unbreakable bond his created, and he instantly knows that is the person he will protect all his life. Trying to disengage from the bond is psychologically unendurable.

"The problem is, the One in question is not always good. That is what happened with my much older brother. His One was named Azuya Mamiya, and she was as cruel as can be."

Nokoru frowned, trying to take it all in:

- Azuya? Would she be a relative of Nagisa-jô?

Suoh nodded:

"Yes - her aunt, just as pretty and talented as Nagisa-san, but with a personality that was completely the opposite. Sweet Nagisa-san felt ashamed and sad to be related to such a person, though she did not get to know her personally. But Azuya Mamiya had much popularity as a singer of traditional songs, and was in need of a good bodyguard, so everyone thought, at first, that it was perfect that she was my brother's One.

"But she quickly found out my brother couldn't resist her, and took full advantage of that knowledge. You see,"- here Suoh's voice quavered - "Takamuras cannot oppose their Ones. You cannot go against the person you are trying to protect. Nor can the other Takamuras intervene - by going against a Takamura's One, you put this Takamura in a position such that he has to fight back his own family, which does not help any. And against any Takamura, the police and even the yakuzas are powerless.

"So she hurt him, and there was no helping him. She would just beat him around all the time and treat him like the lowliest servant, and we could do nothing. Pleading was of no avail; she was an utterly spoilt young woman. They lived with us, but my mother tried to protect the triplets and myself from the knowledge of what was happening by having my older brother and Azuya live in another wing - all the same there were times you could hear screams, and on the rare occasions I saw my older brother at all, he was thin and bruised, with such grief in his eyes. On those occasions, he was kind to us small children all the same, folding paper planes for us and listening with a sad smile to the little happenings of our happy lives.

"One day I heard adults whispering that he would soon die from his wounds if this went on. So in my stupid five-year-old mind, I decided to try to save him.

"It was plain that Azuya was enough of a sadist that she would have harmed my brothers and me, too, if only she had been able to catch us - we were too skilled, even at a young age, to let ourselves be caught by a clumsy ordinary person. So I went to her in secret, asking her to beat me up instead of my brother, so that he would not die. He was in the same room at that time, but he was unconscious, sprawled on the floor, unaware of what was going on.

"Well, I got such a flogging I almost died myself. That's the reason I do not swim at school: I never had an epilepsy attack, that is one of the few lies I ever told, the true reason is that those scars on my back are rather hard to explain. My mother and the whole clan were much alarmed when they found out what had happened, and they pitied me. They nursed me carefully back to health, and then made sure I could not have access to Azuya's living quarters again. But they need not have bothered, because soon after I got well, my brother did die from mistreatment. Of course, the reason of his death was hushed up. And not much time later, Azuya got shot by some fanatic. It is hardly the brightest thing to kill your bodyguard."

Nokoru was horrified, and wanted to erase all that he had heard so that it never would have happened. But he knew it didn't work that way, so he went on listening. Suoh must go on outpouring the things he'd kept locked up so long.

"You can guess I was terrified at the prospect of suffering the same fate as he, and used to cling to my mother, sobbing I did not want to be a Takamura, I never wanted to find my One, I wanted to be free all my life. She showed understanding - then. I was a small child, I'd been traumatized, of course she could not expect me to be OK right away. The triplets were not affected like me: they had truly been too young to know what was going on.

"Well, when I was seven and got accepted in this school, I met you, and knew at first glance you were my One. I think you can now understand my initial lack of enthusiasm."

Suoh let go of his deadpan voice and absent stare and looked Nokoru squarely in the eyes.

"Kaichô, it is not that I hated you. Please believe me. It is that I was rebellious against the idea of having a One, any One. I learned you were rich and adulated, which reinforced my conviction that you, too, would be a spoilt brat who would transform my life into a nightmare. I had been told how intelligent you were, and understood how much more dangerous that could make you. I was determined I would be strong enough to ignore the bond - I would not get involved with you at all - nobody would ever guess you were my One.

"And then we both got kidnapped, and I could not very well let an innocent child be harmed by bad grown-ups simply because of my resentment for a bond he was not responsible for, could I? So after having freed myself I ran to save you.

"And somehow, in the process, I got to know you. My fears melted away. You were a good person. You were generous and self-sacrificing. You even, unbelievably, faced a bullet to spare me. You were nice, kind, mature for your age, and absolutely worth protecting."

Suoh softened at the memory, a warm smile directed at Nokoru.

"My mother, probably taking my inexperience into account and feeling strong relief at my sudden acceptance of being a Takamura, did not scold me for getting captured in the first place and then letting the bullet graze your arm. I stopped being afraid, and before this year, I never gave more than a passing, unconcerned thought to the past or the future. You were a dear friend, and so was Akira; my studies were stimulating; I was getting better and better at martial arts; we had fun with silly detective cases and teasing about paperwork; and there was laughter and absurdity whenever you went.

"I wish my mind could have remained carefree, but I let doubt nag at me. I learned my brother's case was not unique: even now, two of my older cousins are basically slaves, one of them gravely ill with AIDS after having his One sell his services right and left. And what is nearly as bad, they are proud of what they see as their complete devotion to their ones. They both envy and despise me for having a One who treats me like an equal, and insist that you'll get just as bad growing up, that what they go through is just the normal fate of a Takamura, and that I am unfit to be part of the clan if I let pride keep me from becoming your inferior. The triplets either taunt me for my stubbornness or keep to themselves. I learned from the adults who train me that, "just in case", I would have to go through basic slave-training before I left the Takamura, which I refused point-blank. That created anger on their part. They no longer accept what they used to tolerate in a young child. And things only got worse from there, with me losing motivation and reaching a point where I cannot progress any further at anything and even start losing ground, and fear I might never be able to protect you properly."

Nokoru was aghast.

- Suoh," he could not help interrupting in a distressed tone, "I would never, NEVER turn you or anyone into a slave! I don't wish to hurt you!"

Suoh buried his head in his hands.

- I know, I know - I am sorry, Kaichô, I am aware I am insulting you deeply by hinting you might become a sadistic opportunist. I know you are a good person! But I cannot help it - sometimes I tell myself that even people who are good when they are kids turn out bad when they grow up - or I remember that power corrupts, and that not many people have the opportunity of resisting the temptation of having another person entirely under their control without risk of consequences. I am simply too proud, Kaichô. I cannot bear even the thought of having to submit to anyone.

Nokoru hugged him again, tenderly.

- Dear Suoh, of course you're not too proud. Don't you know the whole campus admires you for your dignity? I would grieve for you if you had to sacrifice that. Why, nobody can be superior to you - you good, kind, brilliant, funny, brave, handsome, skilled boy. I am so sorry you suffered - and I don't want to ever be the cause of your suffering. Can't you believe that?

- Yes, Kaichô," Suoh mumbled.

Nokoru let go to grip his friend lightly by the shoulders, trying to catch his evading gaze.

- I'm not a sadist, nor will I ever be one," He enunciated clearly. "I don't feel pleasure at other people suffering. And even if I did, I would never selfishly abuse anyone for my own pleasure; I'm too compassionate, and I was raised with morals. I'm not like that Azuya or the dreadful people in whose clutches your unfortunate cousins have fallen. They should be in prison, and I hope they'll get there! Besides, my resistance to power has already been tested, you know? I have had the whole electronic division of the Imonoyama Group in my hands since elementary school, after all, not to mention being a school council president with effective powers. My mother has loads of power, but does not misuse it. Not everyone yields to what is easy and selfish. Suoh, I'll never hurt you, I promise.

Suôh nodded, less tense than before, but he kept fixing the floor. Nokoru sighed, thinking his promise did look empty in sight of that bruise and blood reminding him he'd hurt Suoh that very day, when he didn't deserve it one bit after all. And Nokoru would probably feel terrified, too, if he knew that all his life, his own well-being was going to be entirely dependent on another person's goodwill. Oh, curse Azuya for traumatizing his friend, curse the Takamuras for stuffing Suoh's head full of nonsense, curse Uttôshii for having made Suoh's life more difficult just when he needed help, and curse his own temper and that fan.

- Why didn't you tell me and Akira anything?" He asked gently. "Why did you keep all this to yourself, and suffer silently?"

- At first, it simply did not matter, I was happy. After that, I guess I got too cowardly. As long as you did not know you had power over me, you could not make use of it. And also, I feared you would not blame Azuya, since she is a woman. Which I could not bear.

- Silly Suoh, of course I blame her.

Nokoru sighed before going on:

- I know not all women are angels. I like to pretend I believe it, because it makes the world seem more beautiful and hopeful, somehow.

Suoh asked, worried:

- Will you be all right, then?

_Just like Suoh to feel concern for me even at a time like this_, Nokoru thought.

- Of course. My fantasy is not shattered. Maybe there are simply demons among the angels. Maybe there are no angels at all; maybe womankind is a garden, with delicate flowers like Nagisa-jô, strong lively foliage like Kyôgoku-san, and stealthy poisonous plants like Uttôshii. What matters is, I believe there is something beautiful and hopeful in womankind, though not all of womankind. Utako-hime, Nagisa-jô, Kyôgoku-san, my mother and hundreds of other women and girls I know are wonderful and make the world brighter. But Azuya was a monster and Uttôshii's a pest, I admit it. Do you trust me now?

He could see his words were not reaching Suoh's core, and he sighed again.

- Oh, Suoh, please believe me when I say I won't hurt you! I didn't know any of this when I hit you, did I? I had no idea you'd feel such anguish. I believed you could slap right back if you wanted to, and with a stronger set of muscles, too. I wish you WOULD give me a punch right now for being such a git, and release your fear.

Suoh finally lifted his eyes and smiled, shaking his head.

Nokoru sprung up.

- Oh, I know!

BANG went his head against the wall, while Suoh watched, too flabbergasted to prevent it.

Nokoru wobbled uncertainly, but smiled:

- There! If you can't hit back, I'll do it!

Suoh found his voice and got up, back in full panicked bodyguard mode:

- Kaichô! Are you all right? Are you aware you could have seriously hurt yourself?

Nokoru went on smiling.

- I'm all right, Suoh, don't worry.

His friend crossed his arms.

- Do not EVER do such a thing again!

- I won't," Nokoru answered charmingly. "Because I will never hit you again."

Suoh's mouth opened, but he didn't find anything to say.

And Nokoru felt relieved, because he saw that this time, he'd succeeded.

Suoh believed him.


	24. Sleep

I think this may be TOO cute. I want to go "kyaaa!" like a fangirl.

Chapter 24: Sleep

Nokoru had called Akira to assure him that all was well, and then he had called the Takamura house in order to inform Suoh's mother that Suoh was spending the night at his place, on the pretext of a made-up menace to his own life that required Suoh's presence.

The Imonoyamas had tactfully left them to their own devices, thus allowing a thoroughly tired-out Suoh to slump on a spare-room bed without having to go through the preliminaries of explanations, supper or bath. He only had time to mumble "For the record, I do forgive you" before he fell asleep, still in his school uniform. There had better be no attack tonight because Nokoru had an inkling that for once, Suoh would only wake in the event of a kidnapper crashing through the window while singing some Michael Jackson at the top of his voice.

Nokoru smiled at his sleeping face while he covered him with a thick acrylic blanket of red tartan. The room was homey and simply furnished, the Imonoyamas not living nearly as grandly as their fortune allowed. Somehow, the money they amassed was not rightfully theirs. It came from the school and the companies, and went back to them. They hardly had any staff apart from bodyguards and a nurse caring for his grandmother; Nokoru actually washed dishes quite often (though things had not gone well when he'd tried to juggle with them to make the task more fun). But this room was all the more cheerful and cozy for that, a far cry from some chilly, black-and-white luxurious hotel room adorned with modern metallic sculptures.

How vulnerable and lonely Suoh looked on that big bed. Nokoru could scarcely believe the friend he had absently thought to be so strong could let himself cry in someone's arms like he'd lost everything in the world. Yet Nokoru should have known. Soulful golden eyes like those had to belong to a sensitive person.

The boy whimpered in his sleep. He was lying right on one side of the bed, so Nokoru knelt by it to put an arm around him. Immediately Suoh's tense features relaxed.

The blonde boy inwardly cursed every cruel or negligent person on Earth and in Hell.

He found himself wishing he could sleep with the other boy in his arms. Weird. But Nokoru was too eccentric to bother about ideas being weird. He'd have to think about what that wish meant sometime. Sometime soon. For now, he'd let the boy alone. No use creeping him out by sharing his bed.

- I know, he whispered softly when a new idea came to him.

He tiptoed to his own room, plunged into the vast selection of plush animals it offered, and emerged with a cute, fuzzy, plump, glittery snowman. Coming back to Suoh's room, still lit by the warm yellow glow of a small lamp, he nudged his friend's arms with the toy until they unconsciously opened and closed on it. There. Suoh would have something to hug, and wouldn't look so lonely.

Nokoru's mischievous side urged him to snap a picture of all that adorableness, but he was not mean enough. He switched out the lamp and exited the room.


	25. Land of Chocolate, Beer and Fries

Hoshigawa Ren and natsuki23, thank you for your comments!

Chapter 25: Land of Chocolate, Beer and Fries

In the morning, Suoh woke up to the feeling he had overslept and was more comfortable than he ought. Where was he and what time was it? He didn't want to go to school. Lazily, he opened eyes sore from crying and sat up, only to find himself in a room he'd never slept in before, on a bed much more impressive than his own futon, with a tartan blanket and a ludicrously Christmassy plush snowman.

He was at Nokoru's place, he remembered. Wow, he really had babbled and cried his heart out yesterday, he realized a bit shamefully. Oh, well. There had been no witness but Nokoru.

The place in his mouth where he'd cut himself had scabbed and didn't hurt anymore. He hoped Nokoru's head didn't, either.

He wasn't sure what to do, afraid life would go back to normal the moment he got up.

This evening, the triplets would see his bruise, guess where it came from and look _so_ smug. Young brats.

But what was worse, his mother would likely skin him alive this time if she learned he'd been nowhere like quick enough to prevent Nokoru from bumping his head for his sake. And somehow she seemed to always know everything. He sighed.

He _had_ been very slow, he admitted that himself. But he had been training for years in order to prevent _other people_ from hurting Nokoru, for goodness' sake. Nokoru wasn't supposed to go and hurt himself of his own accord! You really never could tell what would pop into that blonde head. But try telling that to his mother.

While he was hesitating, there was a knock on the door.

- Come in," he said, hoping he was presentable enough in his creased uniform and mussed hair.

To his relief, it was a smiling Nokoru who came in, carrying a breakfast tray.

- Good morning!" Nokoru said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

- Fine," Suoh answered, his stomach grumbling at the thought of breakfast, and moving to sit on the side of the bed. "Sorry for sleeping late. Should we not be in school?"

Nokoru sat beside him.

- That's all right. Please eat, I already did. There's a snowstorm on campus, so school's closed for the day," Nokoru explained, an angelical expression on his face.

Suoh stared, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth.

- A snowstorm? Is it not always spring on campus?

- Yes, unless the weather controls go haywire," Nokoru answered sweetly.

Suoh chuckled.

- Oh. And what, or rather who, made them go haywire, I wonder?

- Ah, who knows? I gather that Mother was checking on them late yesterday evening, and after that it all went wrong… I have to say Mother doesn't seem overly concerned. She says a school in which you can never miss classes because of a snowstorm is no fun.

- Your mother is a nice woman," Suoh summed up between mouthfuls.

- Yes, she is. I talked with her earlier this morning. She suggested you come and live here, since you're to be my bodyguard sometime anyway. She argues it would be safer for me. But in truth, that's a pretext. In reality, she'd like to have you around because she likes you. You would be most welcome.

Suoh stopped eating. He felt grateful for the offer, but his mind was foggy and he didn't know what would be best. Would his family even let him? How would he train?

- What do you think?" He asked.

- Well, I think that's an idea, but you're nearly tired out, aren't you? What you need is a vacation. I know!

Nokoru jumped on his feet, his face illuminated by what he obviously believed to be a brilliant idea.

- We'll go to Belgium for a year! I bet I can learn lots of important stuff as a future director by studying schools there, anyway. I mean, surely their school system is different from ours. We're extremely advanced in our schooling, so we can very well interrupt that for a while. And that way, you'll have to follow me in order to protect me from dangerous Belgian kidnappers, I mean surely there are kidnappers in every country, and wouldn't Belgian ones be particularly ferocious, with all that chocolate feeding them energy? So your family cannot protest!

Suoh stared.

- Belgium? Why Belgium, for…?" He answered, too stunned to decide what to protest first.

- Why, they have a reputation for making good comic books! It would be fun!

Suoh facepalmed.

- Of course…

- You can get drunk on beer, while I waxe fat on fries!

- There is no way I will get drunk," Suoh started to protest, his mind still in a whirr.

But then he started to laugh, and found he could not stop. The image was too funny, and the whole thing, over the top. Only Nokoru would think of it. And only Nokoru would make it come true, too. Well, apart from the getting drunk and fat part. Nokoru's fangirls would protest very vehemently if he let their idol become fat. And there was no knowing what would happen if he himself got drunk. He'd probably wake up to discover Nokoru had set up a museum to the glorification of women while he was unconscious, complete with free admission for women visitors and a flower bouquet thrown in. All, Suoh realized suddenly, more for the fun of seeing the stern-and-discouraged face he'd make at learning the news than for the sake of the women themselves.

They'd go to the other side of the world, leaving the Takamuras nice and far (1). In spite of Nokoru's pretence, kidnapping risks would be low: next to nobody in Belgium would know about Nokoru being a rich heir. They wouldn't make their destination public, so Japanese kidnappers would have to be very motivated to go look for them somewhere in Europe. The Takamuras would be well aware of that, of course, but they would not dare refuse a half-reasonable request from the Imonoyamas.

And once they got back, why, Suoh would already have been by Nokoru's side for a year, so it would be all natural for him to remain so and stay at his place as a bodyguard. He could probably go on training by himself. He would not become as good as the other Takamuras, but then at seven he had already been better than the average bodyguard, and it wasn't as if he'd have to fight Superman some day. It did hurt to think that the Takamuras might never again like him, that he may be happier far from them. But it seemed that to mend things with them, the only thing Suoh could do was let go of what he believed right to be and do. He was lucky that Nokoru was giving him the option of leaving them with their half-blessing, without waiting for things to get worse, without living through the heartrending, alternating hope and doubts concerning their mutual feelings, without having ultimately, perhaps, to resort to breaking all ties with them.

They'd both rest; they'd forget pressures and worries and have fun, while slowly learning to find their footing in their future jobs of director and bodyguard. He was sure Nokoru would found a kyûdô school or club in Belgium if there wasn't already one, and spend his own leisure getting himself in a thousand detective scrapes. Which Suoh would help him get out of, of course. And there would be scores of tales to tell Akira when they came back (Suoh knew very well that Akira would not leave Utako-san and his mothers for all the chocolate in Belgium).

- Let us do that," He said quietly.

- What? Will you actually get drunk, Suoh?" Nokoru teased.

- Of COURSE not, and you understood me very well.

Nokoru struck a thoughtful pose.

- Hmm, do you reckon the penguin blimp could take us that far?

- KAICHÔ!

Nokoru hugged him.

THE END

(But don't miss the epilogue, and sequel!)

(1) The manga takes place in the good old 1990's, remember… no email! No Skype! No Webcam! No cell phones! No Facebook! No Twitter! No blogs! No whatever new half-dreadful invention I haven't heard of yet! (And please don't realize Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle didn't exist back then, either).


End file.
